


When Times bring Hope

by Xemtlenc



Series: When Times [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Overlap in Timelines, Appearing Original Characters unmounted in the Game, BTS Scenario is Modified, Death of Characters, F/F, F/M, General & Mystery, Mysterious Death(s), Personal thoughts, Sexual Tension, Some Minor Appearances of Max Caulfield, Spirit Animals, supernatural powers, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: [Act 1] When you meet someone who will change your life, it will inevitably have positive and negative repercussions ... but it's up to you to decide if you want to dive into the pit. Sequel of "When Times Change", a dark AU story from Life is Strange.





	When Times bring Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel to "When Times Change" (which features the Farewell events), and follows the events of "Before The Storm" with notable changes. I will follow the plot of BTS, with the obvious changes (if not what interest to write a fanfiction) and I will write about other characters other than Chloe/Rachel. Because as much as I love the two girls, the universe of LiS speaks of other characters even if it is not much and secondary.
> 
> I'm not going to talk too much about what's happening in BTS, as we already have what's going on in the game, so it's mostly about what's happening between the scenes ... But I'm still going to write some scenes, as well as other characters and give some coherence to this part of the story. Like, for example, separating the classes of Max's classmates from those of Chloe & Rachel, because there are age differences and it would surprise me if they all redoubled.
> 
> That's it, I leave you with this first chapter (which serves as a prologue to this part), treat yourself.
> 
> Warning: as you warn me, English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.

**When Times bring Hope**

**01 - An normal afternoon**

**Football's Pitch**   
**May 6, 2010 - 3:56pm**

' _Finally, victory is for me!_ '

A girl turns the last corner before accelerating her pace and running to reach the finish line. She sees her short fantasy of winning this race getting closer little by little and she will be able to rub it in the face of her friend until a shadow strides over her with those big legs.

The big runner turns around after crossing the line, quietly taking her breath to show that she has good control of her breathing, and turns to the other girl with a big smile showing her teeth. "Boo-yah! Devine who wins this match for the 636th time?"

"Cheater, I'm asking for a test. no way you'll tear out my laurels by being clean" the honey haired girl and an unusual blue feather earring (and a red feather hidden behind) with a golden pheasant tippet at the top in the left ear declares a false moss but the voice does not doubt her mischievous tone.

Her auburn haired friend gets closer to the blonde who takes a breath leaning forward hands on her knees, proving that she was not the sportier of the two. The two girls have their hair pulled back in a ponytail, except that the redhead has no rebellious wick on her forehead. They both wear Blackwell's sportswear (white and red, with the " **B** " logo on the left chest), except that the blonde put on her jacket around her waist.

"Oh boo hoo, Little Rach can not stand the defeat, I bet Juliet will be able to break it in a column of the newspaper" her reply immediately earns her a look «do-not-play-with-me» of the blonde and the redhead raises hands in surrender showing that the teasing is over.

Little Rach, or rather the famous Rachel Amber, stands up and takes a bottle of water near the booth where the physical education teacher (who grades the new student performances) is with the auburn, Dana Ward. It was the last class of the day and the beginning of a relaxing weekend. Although Rachel is not the most athletic of Blackwell, the sport is still not the main activity of the institution that specializes in arts and sciences, it is a point of honor to give the maximum of itself.

"Good job girls, you can join the cloakroom. Go take a shower" the physical education teacher tells them by showing the direction of the bleachers, the cloakroom/showers are located in a building under the bleachers.

Dana and Rachel take their time to join the showers, like the few people who finished their rides before them.

"It's always weird to have a Prescott as a simple gym teacher" the auburn whispers to Rachel.

"Kris is nice, and hella hot" the hazel-eyed blonde responds softly, looking a little longer at the brunette's attractive ass.

Dana shakes her head in amusement when she hears Rachel say Kristine Prescott's nickname, her second best friend is so comfortable with these things without worrying about it.

Their previous physical education teacher had an accident because of one of the many construction sites in Arcadia Bay, all or almost all of them financed by the Prescott family, and Kristine took the opportunity to replace him. She got the job as the previous teacher inherited from a distant relative and refused to work one more day.

The Amber daughter is used to getting what she wants as her parents have given her almost everything with the love and affection they have shown, she can be irritable when things go wrong when they want which is relatively normal for any 15-year-old girl (almost 16). This attitude has made her ambitious and she wants to return to her hometown to become a model, or perhaps pursue a legal career like her father, she has not decided yet and she still has time to think about it. Her parents taught her to always give the best of her abilities and to achieve excellence (her father insisted more on this point), Rachel respected their words and she managed to get the best grades, she is the Principal Wells' Office assistant and she is also very popular while studying at Blackwell since last year.

She knew Dana during Blanche's interpretation of « _ **A Streetcar Named Desire**_ » by ' _Tennessee William_ ' for Prospera's audition in « **The Tempest** ». They turned her into friendly competition and they had fun pretending to fight, Dana ended up losing to Rachel's play but that did not taint their new friendship, and she won another role for the play. Logically, they should not have the physical education class together because they are a year apart but by a strange circumstance and a history of planning, their classes were mixed together. It's not worse.

Rachel gives a small wave of the hand to most of the students who finish the middle distance run, showing how much she is appreciated by the majority of students, but she is slightly disappointed that the person she would like to see is not in the race, this person is not even on the ground and she sighs of disappointment.

"-hat she carbides?" the blonde is bursting from her thought bubble and looks where the big, red-haired girl is looking.

"She must be in the club of athetism" she shrugs, giving a slight questioning look to her friend.

"I know she's not a club, except to hang out with Victoria ... and she does not look like she ran three more laps than us, which she did."

The popular blonde is reassessing the subject of their conversation. She is a platinum blonde long hair girl in Dana's class and a friend of Victoria Chase (a person Rachel is not particularly fond of as she always seems to want to get her lice), wearing an outfit composed of green sports bra with white borders and a tight beige mini-shorts that stick well to her tanned skin. She seems to be waiting with some annoyance as she swings nervously from one leg to another, breathtaking legs worshiped by the overwhelming majority of student body (male and female), she holds her elbow with one arm behind her back. Rachel saw her face to her as if she felt her curious look on his form, the platinum blonde sends a shy wave and looks away with a slight blush on the cheeks.

"Oh yes, she's called Taylor, I think. She invited me to a sleepover."

"She's in my class, a little weird and she's almost always on her phone if it's not for Victoria" Rachel's friend informs as they pass the stands, and decides to tease the blonde. "She also seems unable to resist the charms of Little Rach."

"What?" she turns to Dana who smiles with all those teeth, then frowns. "No, please Dan-Dan, Taylor is nice, but we barely exchange a few sentences."

Just to be polite, Rachel accepted the invitation but told her that she was not sure, that she would let her know if she would come to the end but honestly, she had other thoughts in mind to go to a sleepover. Finally, rather a person in mind.

"I know, it's not the right blonde, right !!!" Dana laughs and walks inside the building under the bleachers.

Rachel rolls her eyes playfully and follows her.

* * *

 

Once in the cloakroom, they undress both without embarrassment or shame as they know each other well. Dana and Rachel are not among those people who are embarrassed to show their skin, and they have nothing against those who are, each one to its method of life and they respect it.

The two girls enter the shared showers, put their napkins on the hook, and start their small business. Rachel remains thoughtfully in her thoughts, the tall redhair girl having tried to talk to her but having received no response in return, she decided to leave her in peace ... for now.

Anyway, Dana was more worried about recent work in town. It is rather difficult to circulate and all the south is closed, the trees of southern Arcadia are uprooted, the ground covered with tar and concrete, and new buildings will grow like mushrooms after the rain. She is not from the bay but for some strange reason, she feels almost at home, and totally with Juliet, she feels like she can carry the weight of the world with her bff at her side.

The problems of the city are the last thing in Rachel's mind, she thinks rather of a pretty blonde with a blue strand, a look similar to herself with her earring (a really happy coincidence), a girl rather lonely with a beautiful name, «Chloe Price», and others do not notice her. But not Rachel.

Okay, she's been thinking about Chloe lately ... a few weeks ago ... Yes that's true, it's been several months since she only thinks about talking to her, getting to know each other and maybe more. It's not like she's watching every move and gesture, admire her punk-rock style, check her astrolitic compatibility with hers (her Leo ♌ is very compatible with the Aquarius ♒ of punk), choose which question for their future part from Two Truths and A Lie ... Nothing that would make her a stalker.

It's strange how it starts.

It was the beginning of March. She was talking to Victoria, who complained about skaters who were wasting their lives smoking their weed, and that's when she saw her. Chloe was with Justin Williams in front of the fountain, hanging out with their skateboard under her arm, Rachel was looking thoughtfully about this girl-punk wearing a simple white t-shirt and black pants with holes, she thought that this girl who rarely speaks people were not trying to get her attention or were worried about her opinions, maybe she was ignoring her attention.

It only took a curious look at her for Rachel to feel her cheeks warm up and her heart beat faster. Strange, but soothing.

She then checked Chloe more and more, first out of curiosity, the way she seemed angry dressed with her clothes to spikes. Rachel found her so mysterious, not worrying about anything and not caring about the consequences. Rachel liked it a lot, realizing she was starting to have a crush on the rebellious punk. This went on for weeks.

Finally, a few days ago, Rachel followed her near the cemetery. She saw Chloe cry, she heard her scream.

Rachel wanted to help her, she wanted to join her and console her but ... She was scared, what a coward.

She finishes rinsing the shampoo of her hair feeling the shame covering it. People think a lot of good about her, they probably think she is brave but deep down, they are wrong. It is easier to play a role than to be present for those in need, her father would be so disappointed if he learned it.

SLAP

"Hey!" she cried, feeling a slight pain spread to her left buttock, she turned her gaze to her neighbor ready to return the gesture but she was no longer there.

"You know there will be repercussions, Ward!" Rachel laughs as she comes out of the shower, wrapping her napkin in her chest at the birth of her thighs, and joins the bench where her belongings are.

"You will have to pass me on the body" Dana exclaims by exposing her naked body to her ' _opponent_ ', letting admire her already nascent curves to the few girls who have joined the room.

Rachel shakes her head smiling the audacity of her friend, the redhead is far from shy but she is not an exhibitionist. Maybe it's the boost that the blonde needs to change too, not a drastic change but a small step.

This is great because she has plans for the evening, plans for a punk-rock band and another Firewalk fan girl as much as herself.

Here is the beginning of a great adventure that begins!

**Author's Note:**

> So a small precision, in the original game of LiS, Chloe already had her blue strand on a birthday (probably hers) and surely on her 16th birthday since Rachel is not in the picture and knowing them, the girls would be together (caused by Max's focus from LiS1, we see a photo of angry Chloe holding a knife staring at David with a birthday cake). So I prefer this version than Deck Nine, although theirs is good too, but not fitting.


End file.
